The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return to the Sea
by SwanGirl24
Summary: A Mer-Cat once dreamed of life on the land. Now her son dreams of the sea
1. Down to the Sea - Zero's Attack

Down to the Sea/Zero's Attack

* * *

Note: I don't own Disney or Sonic the Hedgehog) And if you haven't read my first story (The Little Mer-Cat), I suggest you do.

* * *

*A seagull flew across the sky towards a ship sailing away from a white red roofed castle. It flew past one of the ship's windows. Next to the window was a bassinet decorated with a baby mobile that had various sea creatures on it. Small hands reached out from it & gigging was heard. Another set of hands reached down into the bassinet. These hands belonged to a female orange cat with peach skin, her hair in a high ponytail, & blue eyes wearing a white & yellow dress (look up "Ariel {Yellow Dress}" by " kawaiibrit " on "DeviantArt"). She picked up a baby male black hedgehog with peach skin, orange stripes, blue eyes &a cat's tail wearing blue footie pajamas*

*Abigail singing*

You are my world, my darling

What a wonderful world I see

You are the song I'm singing

Your my beautiful Sora . . .

*A door opened behind her & a male black hedgehog with tan skin, red stripes, a patch of white fur on his chest, & red eyes wearing a formal suit (look up "Prince Shadow - Cosium Outfits - Formal Suit" by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt") with a sword on the belt came into the room*

*Shadow singing*

Darling, We better be going

*Abigail singing*

Look at him, isn't he glowing

*Shadow singing*

He looks divine and you look

Exquisite, but look at the time

*Abigail singing*

Couldn't be, is it?

*A male brown owl with a orange beak & brown eyes wearing a black suit jacket, white shirt, white cravat, & holding a cane was standing outside the door*

*Harvey Who singing*

The crew is awaiting your orders

*Knuckles singing*

We're sailing away from our borders

*Mighty singing*

Steady boy steady

*Silver singing*

Ahoy there, their coming

*Harvey Who singing*

Trumpeters ready, drummers start

Drumming

*Trumpets & drums were heard*

*Abigail singing*

Down to the sea we go

Down to a world I know

There's never been

Not ever before

A child born of sea and shore

*Chorus singing*

Down to the sea we go

Down to the world below

A journey to come

A Prince to be

Under the sun

and under the sea

*A yellow mobini dog with brown spots & blue eyes looked over the ship's railing. A orange flying fish jumped over the waves & dove deep underwater. He knocked on a turtle's shell*

Flying Fish: Abby's coming!

Turtle: Abby's coming!

*He went behind some coral*

Flying Fish: Abby's coming!

Fish: Abby's coming!

Fish 2: Abby's coming!

Fish 3: Abby's coming!

*He swam though a coral reef*

Flying Fish: Abby's coming!

School of Fish: Abby's coming! Abby's coming!

*The flying fish led a whole group of different fish species past an undersea band. Conducting the band was a pink crab with blue eyes*

*Hamlin singing*

What's all the big commotion

That's spreading through the ocean

From sea to shining sea

HAHA

There is no hesitating

Today we're celebrating

Abigail's Sora

Today when Robert's daughter

Comes back here to the water

We're gonna have a spree

The boat is nearer now

I think I hear him now

Abigail's Sora

*Hamlin guided more fish towards the surface, then jumped on the shoulder of a female white rabbit with peach skin, brown eyes & a magenta tail wearing a magenta tank top. Together, they headed toward the surface. Soon, a bunch of Mer-Mobians (each a different species. Cats, Hedgehogs, Dogs, Foxes, Wolves, etc) swam from a beautiful, golden underwater castle (Atlantica) towards the surface*

*Chorus singing*

Out from the sea we rise

Up to the world of skies

There's never been

Not ever before

A child born of sea and shore

*A gray albatross flew towards the ship & crashed into the mast*

Out from the sea we rise

Up to the world of skies

Forever to be

Together as one

Under the Sea

And under the sun

*Abigail singing*

This is your world my darling

One world the land and sea

*Hamlin & the Mer-Rabbit broke the surface. Hamlin smiled when he saw the baby boy in Abigail's arms*

My hope for you for

Always

Is that your heart will

Hold part of me

*Suddenly, a battilion of Mer-Mobian soldiers rose from the water & created a saber arch. Then rising from the water, through the arch was a male blonde Mer-Cat with peach skin, blue eyes, & a navy blue tail, wearing a golden crown, & carrying a gold trident. He raised himself to the ship to meet Abigail & Shadow*

*Chorus singing*

Down to the sea

(Out from the sea)

Down to the world we know

(Out from the sea)

*With Abigail*

Together we come

Forever to be

Under one sun

The land and the sea!

*The blond Mer-Cat smiled brightly at the baby boy & created a rainbow in the sky. The crowd of Mer-Mobians cheered & Silver dropped flower petals from the crow's nest*

Robert: My precious Sora, I'm giving you this locket (a gold seashell on a gold chain with the name "Sora" on it), so that you will never forget that part of your heart will always belong to the sea.

*He opened the seashell & an image of Atlantica with Mer-Mobians swimming around it appeared. Sora smiled & reached for it. Abigail smiled at her Father & he smiled back. Robert was about to put the locket around his Grandson's neck when a black & red tentacle shot out of the water & grabbed Sora*

Abigail: Sora!

*The owner of the tentacle rose out of the water riding two stingrays. It was a male black & white jackel with blue (left) & yellow eyes (right). The lower part of his body was black & red tentacles*

Zero:*laughing* A party!

Hamlin: Breezie's crazy brother!

Zero:*putting a finger under Sora's chin* I didn't miss the cake and ice cream did I? *laughing*

Robert: Zero! Surrender the baby or - !

Zero: Ah-Ah-Ah. *he petted Sora's head* Breezie would have simply loved to have come, but something came up. *he started climbing the side of the ship* Now what was it again? *he sat on the railing on front of Harvey & a female brown woodchuck with gray hair & blue eyes wearing a blue dress with yellow trim* Oh yes. You all shish kabobed her! One minute your on top, the next your sushi. *he grabbed Harvey by the cravat* Now, is that fair, Gramps? *he pushed Harvey away & climbed onto one of the ship's rope ladders* But then, who ever said we had to play fair? *chuckles* Oh, Undertow!

*A giant tiger shark rose from the water & pushed through the crowd of mer-mobians*

Undertow: Make way shrimps! I'm coming through!

*He swam up to the side of the ship & opened his mouth. Zero held Sora over him. Abigail reached out to her baby*

Zero: Now hand over the trident or your precious Grandson will be shark chow!

Robert: You can have anything you want. Just don't harm little Sora.

*Shadow & Abigail held each other close*

Zero: Well, well, I get the trident, avenge poor unfortunate Breezie, and gain all the powers of the ocean! And it's not even 10 o'clock. *chuckles* Not a bad morning.

*Abigail, wanting to save her son, grabbed Shadow's sword & used it to cut a rope next to her. Part of the rigging fell*

Shadow: HIT THE DECK!

*The rigging hit Zero. He let go of Sora & was sent flying into the stingrays. Sora was also sent flying through the air, giggling all the way. Shadow grabbed a rope & swung toward his son. Undertow leaped out of the water, attempting to eat Sora, but Robert zapped him with the trident & he shrank. Shadow caught Sora & landed in front of Abigail on the ship's deck*

Abigail: Sora!

*She took the baby in her arms. Undertow landed back in the water*

Undertow: What have you done to me!? Look at me! I'm an anchovy!

Zero: This isn't the end Robert! It's just the beginning!

Robert:*to his guards* After him!

*Zero created a whirlpool of ink & disappeared with his minions*

Zero:*off-screen* You'll never find me! But I'll find you and your precious Grandson!

Robert: We shall not rest until that mad-man is vanquished! Find him! FIND HIM!

*He shot a bolt of lighting in the sky*

* * *

*Later that day, Abigail & Shadow were on the beach in front of their castle. Sora was crawling on the sand. Robert swam up to them*

Robert: I'm sorry. There's no sign of him, he's vanished. We'll keep trying and . . .

*Sora started crawling towards the water, but Abigail picked him up*

Abigail: Sweetie, no! We have to keep Sora away from him. Until Zero is found, Oliver can't go in the sea . . . and neither will I.

Lacey: But Abby . . .

Abigail: I'm sorry, Lacey. But if Zero is anything like Breezie, he'll never give up. This is the only way, Sora can't know about Mer-Mobians or Atlantica *she handed Robert the locket* or even you Daddy.

Robert: Very well, Abigail, your right. *he started to swim away & turned to Sebastian* Hamlin, you will watch over him.

Hamlin: Me!?

*He groaned & fell into the water. Robert gave his daughter a sad look before heading out to sea. Lacey followed, very sad. Abigail held her baby close as she & Shadow went up the stairs towards their castle. Sora looked over her shoulder. Once he was far away from the shore, Robert dropped the locket into the water & it sunk to the bottom*


	2. 12 Years Later

12 Years Later

* * *

*12 years had gone by since Zero was last seen. Much has changed. There was now a wall surrounding the castle. Sora was now an older brother. To a little girl named Maria (a 8 year old orange hedgehog with peach skin, black stripes, a cat's tail & red eyes). Today was a very special day, Sora's 12th birthday. Abigail & Shadow were holding a birthday ball for him. Guests were now arriving. The gray albatross flew towards the castle & crashed into a window. He unattached himself from the window & flew off. A female brown woodchuck with gray hair & blue eyes wearing a blue dress with yellow trim ran past the window holding three towels. She entered the ballroom where the servants were getting everything ready. Standing in the middle of the room was Abigail (wearing a purple ballgown & gold tirara (look up "Ariel { Purple Ballgown }" by "kawaiibrit" on "DeviantArt")*

Abigail: Sora! Sora! Oh, Rosie, have you seen Sora?

Rosie: Not since this morning, Your Majesty.

*She went to the nursery where Maria (wearing a yellow dress (look up "Melody {Yellow Dress}" by "kawaiibrit " on "DeviantArt") was playing with her dolls*

Abigail: Maria, have you seen your brother?

Maria: No Mommy.

*She went to the kitchen where a reddish-brown coyote with blond hair & blue eyes wearing a white traditional chef's uniform & hat was decorating a giant 6 layer cake:

Abigail: Antoine, Oliver's not in here, is he?

Antoine: No, Your Highness. But his birthday cake has 12 candles.

*The ladder he was on wobbled, but he managed to steady it. Abigail gave him an amused smile & continued down the hallway. As she left, the gray albatross landed on a window behind her*

Storm: Hoo wee! This is gonna be some kind of shindig! Yes sir, a real swanky soiree, as they say. There's just one thing missing. THE GUEST OF HONOR!

* * *

*Outside the wall, Hamlin climbed on a rock in the water*

Hamlin: Sebastian, you'll watch over him, he said. *he hopped from one rock to the next* I'm too old for this! A crab my age should be retired. Getting a tan. Playing Sea Golf. Sipping a "Tuna Colada! *he jumped into the water* Not babysitting another teenager.

*A couple of clams shut as he landed on the sand. He walked on the sand for a little bit until he saw Sora (now 12 yrs old & wearing a white tank top & red & blue swim trunks) playing with a dolphin*

Sebastian: Sora!

*The boy didn't seem to see him or hear him as he swam towards the surface. Hamlin reluctantly went after him. When he got to the surface, Sora climbed onto a rock with Sebastian right behind him*

Sora: Hey Storm. Hey Hamlin. What's kicking?

Storm: Uh, what's kicking? Hmm . . . Let me see . . . *knocked on his head three times* Don't rush me.

Hamlin: HA! You know perfectly well what's kicking! Now come along! Your gonna be late for the -

*Sora jumped into the water & splashed him*

Sora:*giggles* Sorry, Hamlin.

Hamlin: Sora, child! How many times do I have to tell you?

*Sora started mimicking him*

Sora: It is expressively forbidden for you to be swimming beyond the safety of the Sea Wall . . .

Hamlin: . . . Beyond the safety of the Sea Wall . . .

Sora: . . . Any such swimming is a reckless disregard of the rules. Don't you know?

Hamlin: Stop that.

Sora: I can't help it, Hamlin. I just love the sea!

*He dove back under & splashed Hamlin again*

Hamlin: Hey! Come back here! *dives after him* Your just like . . . Like your Mother . . .

*Sora swam through the water. Enjoying the view. A school of fish swam past him & one of the fish stopped in front of him*

Yellow Fish:*giggles* Hi Sora.

*Sora picked up a blue seashell & put it in his bag. The dolphin swam up to him with a purple shell. Sora gave him a thumbs up & the dolphin put it in his bag. He then swam over a large hole, but stopped when he saw something glittering at the bottom of it. He swam to the bottom & picked it up. He looked at it a little puzzled. It looked like a gold seashell attached to a gold chain, but it was covered in sand. He didn't know that he had found his long lost locket*

* * *

*Far away, in the Northern Tundra, red flashes were coming from an icy cave. Inside, Zero was making something in his cauldron*

Zero: Trust me! This time I'm sure I've got it right.

Undertow: That's what you said last time and I was sore for a week.

Zero: Oh stop your whining and stand still.

Undertow:*groans* This is gonna hurt.

*Zero made red lighting appear out of the cauldron & it zapped Undertow, making him grow*

Zero: Yes! Yes! YES!

Undertow: Uh oh.

*He turned into a shrimp. Zero growled, grabbed a bottle off a shelf, & threw it into the cauldron. The red lighting turned Undertow into a snail. Zero face - palmed & grabbed everything off the shelf. Undertow was zapped multiple times & turned into all sorts of things before he was turned back to normal. The stingrays snickered*

Zero:*groan* It's just no use the power of the trident is just too strong for me to overcome.

*He slumped in an ice chair*

Undertow:*muttering* I bet Breezie could have done it.

Zero:*angry* What was that you said!?

Undertow: Nothing. I'm just saying.

*He ducked a bottle thrown at him*

Zero: Stop criticizing me! That's all my parents ever did was criticize me! *he opened a jar & pulled out a starfish* It was always, Breezie this, or Breezie that, or Zero why can't you be more like your sister, BREEZIE!

*He threw the starfish & it hit a picture of Breezie*

Undertow: Well it isn't Breezie's fault I got miniaturized. It's yours!

Zero: Is not!

Undertow: Your fault that we had to hide out here for 12 frost bitten years!

Zero: Is not!

Undertow: Your fault that we can never show our faces in polite society again!

*Zero got really close to Undertow's face*

Zero: Your really pushing it, Small Fry.

*Suddenly, a red glow caught their attention. It was coming from the cauldron. An image appeared. Zero & Undertow swam to it. The image showed Sora holding the sand crusted locket. Zero & Undertow both gasped*

Zero & Undertow: It's the locket!

Zero:*laugh* This is just the break in the ice we've been waiting for. When Abigail's innocent little boy uncovers the secret of that locked, he's going to have lots of questions. And who'll be right there with all the answers?

Undertow: We will.

Zero: Exactly! He'll be the perfect tool for Robert's undoing!

Undertow: And I'll get to be big again!

Zero: Finally! I'll succeed at the one thing my sister never could.

Undertow: Really, really big again!

Zero: Total domination of the seas!

*They both laughed*

* * *

Hamlin: Sora, please. If your Mother ever found out you've been swimming out here -

Sora: I know, I know. She'd flip.

*He dove into the water*

Storm: I had a thought here. *he looked under a pebble* Now, where'd it go?

*Sora swam on his back & then stopped on a rock to look at the sunset*

Sora: Hey, Hamlin, what's my Mom got against the Ocean anyway? I mean . . . What could be wrong with something so . . . Wonderful? *Hamlin just shrugged* You know what? Sometimes, I even pretend . . . *whispering* I have fins! *Hamlin fainted* I wish I could tell my Mom how I feel. But, she'd never understand. I can talk to crabs, but not to her.

*Storm picked up another pebble & his eyes widened. He threw the pebble in the air*

Storm: Wait a minute! *the pebble hit him on the head* It just hit me. How about you tell Abby how you really feel?

*Hamlin face - palmed*

Hamlin: Oh yes. By all means. Just waltz right in and tell her you've been out here, SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN! We could all just have a big party.

Sora:*gasp* The party!

Storm: Hey, that reminds me of something . . .

*Sora & Hamlin dove into the water & swam towards the castle*


	3. A Party Gone Wrong

A Party Gone Wrong

* * *

*The party was already underway when Sora arrived. He moved a loose bar under the wall & swam through it with Hamlin right behind him. He moved the bar back into place. They both reached the surface, but quickly hide when they heard barking. It was Abigail with the family dog, Muttski. They quickly ran to an open window. Sora threw his bag of seashells onto the window sill & climbed up. Hamlin climbed some ivy growing next to the window. Sora hid behind a closet as a servant went past him. He then let Hamlin into his bag & quickly tiptoed past the ballroom. As he tried to sneak away, he bumped into a yellow male mink with peach skin & blue eyes (look up "Sonic Underground-Bartleby Montclair" by "NinjaHaku21" on "DeviantArt") wearing (look up "Prince James (Sofia the First)" by "jackoverlandfrost315" on "DeviantArt") who was talking to a female yellow fox with orange hair & teal eyes (look up "Sonic Underground-Mindy LaTour" by "NinjaHaku21" on "DeviantArt") wearing pink eye shadow & (look up "Princess Hildegard (Sofia the First" by "jackoverlandfrost315" on "DeviantArt") & a female bright green canary with a yellow beak & blue eyes (look up "STC-Tekno the Canary" by "NinjaHaku21" on "DeviantArt") wearing (look "Sofia the first Princess clio" by "unicornsmile" on "DeviantArt")*

Bartleby: Oh, Your Highness.

*He picked a piece of seaweed off of him*

Sora: Sorry, my fault. *he walked away backwards* I gotta go. Can't go to the party without shoes *laughs nervously*

*As soon as he had gone around the corner, the male mink turned to the two girls*

Bartleby: If you ask me, he's a little strange.

Mindy LaTour: I heard he actually talks to fish.

*All three of them laughed. Sora heard all of it & looked at Hamlin sad. He then went up the stairs to his room*

* * *

*Outside, Abigail was still walking around with Muttski. They went to the small lagoon near the wall. Muttski sniffed the water & Abigail gave him a smile. She then looked up the wall at the sunset peaking over it & the seagull flying over head*

Abigail: I miss you, Daddy. I wish you could be here with us.

*She quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. She took off her shoes & stepped into the water, barefoot. She sighed in bliss as she enjoyed the feeling of the water washing over her toes. Suddenly, a voice snapped her out of it. She looked up & saw Sora on his bedroom balcony. He was wearing (look up "Prince Silver - Cosium Outfits - Formal Suit" by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt")*

Sora: Mom, what are you doing?

Abigail: Uh, nothing. *Sora went back into his room & sighed in relief with Hamlin* I'll be right up!

*They flinched. Sora went into his closet to grab a pair of boots. Hamlin jumped on the vanity & grabbed a white handkerchief. Sora hopped around his room trying to get his boots on*

Abigail:*off-screen* Sora!

*He then grabbed the handkerchief & shoved it in his pocket. Not realizing he had grabbed Hamlin as well. Just as he was putting his crown the door opened. He quickly hid his bag of shells under the vanity. Abigail stepped into the room*

Sora: I'm ready.

*His crown slid off his head. Abigail giggled*

Abigail: Here let me help.

*She was about to start combing his quills when Shadow stepped into the room (wearing his formal suit (Chapter 1 & 2). Maria was behind him wearing a pink dress (look up "Melody {Pink Dress}" by "kawaiibrit" on "DeviantArt")*

Shadow: So, we're having a bad hair day.

Abigail: If we were, you wouldn't be helping, would you?

Shadow: Well, I'm just here to let you know there are a lot of people downstairs.

Abigail: Oh, we'll be right down. Give us two minutes.

*Shadow chuckled & closed the door*

Shadow: Right, two. Now where have I heard that before? *he then offered his hand to his daughter* Come on sweetie. Let's leave your Mother to take care of the Birthday boy.

*She took his hand*

Maria: Ok Daddy.

*They walked down the hallway. Inside his room, Sora looked at himself in the mirror, but it just made him feel worse*

Sora: Mom, put down the comb. It's hopeless.

Abigail: Oh, you look so handsome.

Sora: Do I have to do this? Everybody thinks I'm . . . weird.

Abigail: Honey. Everyone has a hard time fitting in at your age. I know I did. I was a regular fish out of water.

Sora: You? No way. *he went on to the balcony & looked out at the sea* I'm just afraid I'm gonna make a total fool of myself.

Abigail: Sora, this isn't just about the party is it? *she went after him* Is there something you want to talk about? You know you can always tell me anything.

Sora: Well, okay. I mean, it's kind of crazy and sort of impossible. Now don't freak, but what I dream about more than anything in the whole world -

*Suddenly, a soft knock caused them to turn around. They saw Shadow was back with Maria*

Shadow: How's it coming?

Maria: Wow, Big Brother, you look great.

Abigail: She's right. We'll talk later. You're going to have a wonderful time tonight. Trust me.

* * *

*In the ballroom, kids about Sora's age were dancing to the music. They all clapped when it ended*

Harvey Who: May I present, his Royal Highness, Prince Sora!

*Sora appeared at the top of the stairs & gracefully walked down them*

Sora: Ok. Mom's right. I can do this.

*Sebastian struggled to get out of Sora's pocket. The green canary elbowed Bartleby. They, along with Mindy, smirked as he came down the stairs. As Sora came downstairs, a plant girl with pale peach skin, green hair, blue eyes & wearing a green dress came up to him*

Cosmo: Your Highness. I am Lady Cosmo.

Sora: My lady.

*he kissed her hand & looked at his parents*

Abigail:*whispering* Go on.

Sora: W - Would you like to dance?

Cosmo: I'd love to.

*He led her to the dance floor. Abigail crossed her fingers as the music started. Sora & Cosmo glided across the floor, spinning & twirling. Sebastian was getting dizzy. Sora pulled Cosmo close to him. Suddenly, she saw a pink claw sticking out of his pocket & screamed. She grabbed the handkerchief & threw it in the air. Hamlin went flying through the air & landed in the cake, as Antoine brought it into the ballroom, completely destroying it. Bartleby & the two girls snickered at Oliver, who ran over to the ruined cake*

Sora: Oh, no!

Hamlin: That's it! I'm booking myself on a cruise.

Sora: I'm so sorry.

Cosmo: Well, I should say . . .

Sora: Are you alright, Hamlin?

Cosmo: So . . .

Bartleby: Who is he talking to?

Tekno:*laughing* He's talking to a crab!

*Hamlin wiped the frosting off of him & saw Hamlin*

Antoine: YOU!

Hamlin: YOU!

*Antoine began chasing Hamlin all around the ballroom. All the guests laughed. Harvey face-palmed & shook his head. Sora, feeling embarrassed & ashamed, started to cry. He then ran towards the stairs*

Abigail: Sora!

*Sora just ran out of the ballroom*

Antoine: ARGH! Death to the crab!

*Rosie threw a bucket of water on him*

Rosie: Oh, Antoine!

* * *

*Sora was back in his room. He had taken off his formal suit & was crying on his bed, wearing his white tank top & red & blue swim trunks. He picked up the gold shell he had found. Abigail came into the room*

Abigail: Oh sweetheart. I'm so sorry.

Sora:*crying* What's wrong with me?

Abigail: Oh, nothing's wrong with you.

Sora:*crying* Mom . . . I'm the Prince of Disaster!

Abigail: Being a teenager is hard. And all kids your age . . . Feel awkward . . .

*Sora started to wipe the sand off the gold shell & saw something peculiar*

Sora: Sora? What is this? My name's on here. *he opened the shell & the image of Atlantica appeared. Abigail's eyes widened* That song . . . Where have I heard it? It's Atlantica. With Mer-Mobians and everything. Mom, you always said it was just an old fish tale.

*Abigail closed the locket & took it*

Abigail: Where did you get this?

Sora: I - I found it.

Abigail: You went over the wall, didn't you?

Sora: Actually, I went under it. I hate that stupid wall.

Abigail: Sora, you know you're not allowed in the sea.

Sora: But why? And why does that necklace have my name on it?

Abigail: Sora, listen to me.

Sora: Your hiding something from me.

*Abigail was silent for a minute & then she burst*

Abigail: You deliberately disobeyed me! I never want you going out there again, do you hear me!? It's dangerous in the sea!

Sora: How would you know!? You've never even been in it!

*He grabbed the locket & ran out of the room*

Abigail: Sora . . . *Shadow came into the room just Oliver ran out* Oh no.

*She sat on the bed & held her head. She just realized that she had turned into her Father*

Shadow: Abigail, darling, we knew this day was coming.

Abigail: Oh, Shadow. You're right. It's time I trusted the kids with the truth.

Maria:*off-screen* The truth about what?

*They looked up & saw Maria standing at the door. They looked at each other & nodded*

Abigail: Come here, sweetie. *Maria came over & Shadow put her on his lap* It's like this . . .

* * *

*Sora stormed through the sand on the beach*

Hamlin: Oh, now child, it's gonna be okay. You know, when I was a teenager, you couldn't get me out of my shell for nothing. I had this high squeaky voice and these itty-bitty-little pinchers. And then one day, boom! I sound like Caruso and these whoppers pop out *he noticed Sora pushing a row boat into the water* Young man, just where do you think your going?

Sora: Gotta figure this out. *he got in the boat & Hamlin tried to follow him* This necklace means something, and if no one's gonna tell me. I'm gonna find out myself.

*He started to row away. One of the oars knocked Hamlin into the water*

Hamlin: Sora, please! Your making a big mistake!

* * *

*Zero was watching the whole thing through his cauldron*

Zero:*chuckles* This is delicious. This is divine.

Undertow: Let's go, Flatsos.

*He & the two stingrays swim away*

Zero: Hurry Undertow! There's a little boy out there who needs our help.

* * *

*Back on the surface, Hamlin went under the wall & crawled towards the castle*

Hamlin: All right Hamlin, you must remain calm. This is not your fault. All you have to do is go in there and calmly explain that Sora has run away. No reason to lose your head. Whatever you do, you absolutely, positutility must not panic.

*Abigail, Shadow, & Maria had come outside. Shadow was holding Maria*

Abigail: Sora!

*Hamlin started to panic*

Hamlin: Sora's gone! Sora's gone!

Abigail: Hamlin? What are you doing here?

Hamlin: It's all my fault! I tried to stop him! *he started crying in Abigail's dress* I don't deserve to live!

Abigail: Gone? Gone where?

Hamlin: Out . . . Out to the sea!

*He blew his nose on Abigail's dress*

Abigail: What do you mean? Where could he be going!?

* * *

Undertow: To Zero's.

Sora: And he can tell me what this locket means, and why it has my name on it?

Undertow: Oh, sure kid. Zero's the best! He'll help ya.

*Sora looked at his locket for a few seconds*

Sora: Okay. Then let's go!

*The stingrays wrapped their tails around two ropes & pulled the boat. They snickered along with Undertow. Sora looked back to where his home was for a second & looked ahead as they disappeared in the fog*


	4. Transformations

Transformations

* * *

*The next day, Sora woke up to himself surrounded by ice. He wrapped a blanket around himself as the stingrays pulled his boat into an ice cave*

Undertow: Kid, meet the one and only: Zero.

*A green clam shell turned around revealing the Warlock*

Zero: Welcome. Welcome. Come on in. Warm yourself up. *he took Sora by the shoulder & led him into the cave* Have a seat. Put your feet up. *they sat down on the shell chair & Sora put his feet on a block of ice* Hungry? Afraid all I've got is a cold plate. *he brought out a plate of gross looking food* Smelt-cicle? Kelp chip? Hush guppy?

Sora: Uh . . . No thanks. I was wondering if you could tell me about this locket, why it has my name on it. My Mom wouldn't tell me. She just doesn't understand.

*Zero wrapped one of his tentacles around Sora*

Zero: Oh. Your not the only one with a Mom you doesn't understand you. Believe me, I know just how you feel. Did you ever consider that it has your name on it because it has your destiny in it? *he took the locket & opened it* Oh, deep down you know you weren't meant to be a lowly Mobian. What you are is something far more enchanting.

Sora: A Mer-Hog? But it's not possible.

Zero: Kiddo, anything is possible.

Sora: You can turn me into a Mer-Hog?

Zero:*closed the locket* Piece of fish cake, kid.

Undertow:*whispering* Yeah, right.

*Zero went to a shelf. After rummaging through it a bit, he pulled out a purple bottle with Breezie's picture on it*

Undertow: Breezie's magic! Where'd you get that!?

Zero: I've been saving it for a special occasion. *he sat back next to Sora* One drop of this and, bada-bing, bada-boom! You're in fin city! Whee!

Sora: Really!?

Zero: Come on, kid, your destiny awaits.

*A drop fell from the bottle & landed on Sora's foot. Zero cackled as Sora began to transform. His legs turned into a blue tail (look up "Sonic in Merhog form" by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt") & his white tank top was gone. His eyes widened as he touched his new fins*

Sora: I don't believe it! I'm a Mer-Hog.

Zero: Say it loud! Say it proud!

*Sora dove into the water. He swam around Undertow & did a flip under water. He then jumped into the air*

Sora: I'm a Mer-Hog!

*He dove back down. Zero smirked*

Undertow: You had this all along! You could've changed me back! Why, I oughta...

Zero: Keep your scales on, Small Fry. I'm still reeling him in.

* * *

*Later that day, Abigail, Shadow, & Maria we're on a ship, meeting with King Robert (who now had a beard). She was wearing brown dress (look up "Cinderella {Brown Riding Dress}" by "kawaiibrit" on "DeviantArt"), Shadow was wearing (look up "Prince Shadow - Cosium Outfits - Adventure Outfit " by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt"), & Maria was back in her yellow dress (Chapter 3)*

Abigail: Oh, Daddy. I'm so worried.

King Robert: Everything's going to be all right, Abigail. We have search parties scouring the ocean. I'm going to join them now myself.

*He saw the little girl hiding behind Abigail & smiled at her. He knew right away that this was his Granddaughter. She smiled back*

Shadow: Abigail, maybe you should go with him.

Abigail: But, Shadow . . .

Shadow: I need to stay here and lead the search on land. But you know these waters, and you know our son. You have to go.

King Robert: It may be dangerous.

Abigail: Shadow's right, Daddy. I should've known I couldn't keep Sora from the sea. It's a part of him. And a part of me. I have to go.

*The King activated his trident. Shadow hugged his wife*

Shadow: Bring him home.

*Abigail nodded. Then she bent down & hugged Maria*

Maria: Are you going to find Big Brother?

Abigail: I will sweetie. You be good for Rosie while we're gone, ok?

Maria: I will Mommy.

*Abigail kissed her forehead & climbed on to the ship's railing. The King zapped her with his trident. Shadow & Maria stepped back as she began to change. She had a green tail & was wearing a purple tank top. She also had her hair in a high ponytail. She smiled at her Father & dove into the water*


	5. For a Moment - Sonic and Tommy

For a Moment/Sonic and Tommy

* * *

*Back in the Tundra, Sora was having a blast with his new tail*

Sora: What a totally cool feeling. Whee! *he started to swim backwards until he bumped into a female sea lion* Oh, excuse me. Sorry, ma'am.

*Her 3 babies peeked over her to watch him*

*Sora singing*

Okay

Get a grip

Get the hang of this flipper

It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper

This way is left

But which way is right?

Well, now I'll be circling in circles all night

Oh, is this is forward

No problem

*He dove back under water*

I can't believe I can do

This and more

To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore

Out of my shell

Not closed up like a clam

Look out sea

This is me

Here I am

*He was now swimming with two Narwhals*

For a moment

All of me

Is alive and at home in the se

*He started dancing with a green sea turtle*

I'm swirling and twirling

So graceful and grand

Not stubbing my toes

Getting stuck in the sand

For a moment

Life is cool

I'm splashing the world's biggest pool

This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be

For a moment

Just a moment

Lucky me

* * *

*Abigail was back at her secret grotto*

*Abigail singing*

If only for one moment

I had shared with you all I know

The sea wouldn't be a mystery

But why did you have to go

* * *

*Oliver was now playing with the 3 baby seals*

*Sora singing*

Everything's newer

And brighter and bluer

And truer to life

Than before

Watch me soar

*He swam along side a whale*

For a moment

I can shine

Got a grin and a fin

That works fine

My finger are wrinkly

And I really don't care

If all of my curls have

Curled out of my quills

*He laid on the whale's back*

For a moment

I can feel

All the dreams I've

Been dreaming are real

*The whale went to the surface. Sora clutched his locket*

Wish my Mom could hear it

The sea is my song

For a moment

Just a moment

I belong

* * *

*Abigail was in the royal garden*

*Abigail singing*

I will find you my darling

And the moment that I do

I'll hold you close

My Oliver

And sing a song

Of the sea

With you . . .

* * *

*Oliver singing*

For a moment

Just a moment

I belong

* * *

*He swam back to Zero's cave & hugged him (much to Zero's surprise)*

Sora: Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! *Zero started crying* What's the matter?

Zero: Oh, I knew this would happen. One taste and your hooked. Oh, Undertow, I'm such a failure, such a . . . *he blew his nose* I'm sorry, kid. There wasn't enough potion for this to be a forever spell.

Sora: Please. I don't want to go back to being an ordinary hedgehog. Isn't there some way I can stay a Mer-Hog?

*Zero slumped in his ice chair*

Zero: Oh, I'm afraid there's absolutely no possible way. Well, there is one way. *face-palmed* What am I thinking? It's far to dangerous.

Sora: What? What's to dangerous?

Zero: Well, I could make the spell last longer if I had my magic trident. *makes an image of the trident appear* Oh, but it was stolen years ago by a deranged kleptomaniac, and there's no one to get it back for me.

Sora: Maybe I could be get it back for you.

Zero: You would do that for me?

Sora:*takes Zero's hands* If I did, would you make me a Mer-Hog, forever?

Zero: Even longer if you like? *gives Sora an ice map* Now, here is where the jerk lives.

Sora: Atlantica? You mean it's not just an old fish tale? It really exists?!

Zero: Of course it exists, kid. Who told you other wise.

Sora: My . . . Mom . . .

Zero: Well I'm sure she didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful.

Sora: Okay, I'll bring back your trident. You can count on me!

*He swam out of the cave*

Zero: Be careful, kid! Enjoy those fins! *whispering* While you can.

*He chuckled to himself*

* * *

*Soon, Sora was back on the whale, looking at the map*

Sora: Hmm, let's see. South by Two Circles Pass, then North to . . . No, no, um, East . . . To, uh, hmm . . . *suddenly, seaweed made the whale sneeze & Oliver was rocketed into the air by his blowhole. He landed on a nearby glacier & the ice map was smashed* My map! It's ruined! Now how am I gonna find my way to Atlantica?

*Suddenly, he turned to the sound of a scream*

Female Penguin: HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE! HELP! Oh! Oh, hold on, sweetie! We'll save you!

*A baby chick was on a block of ice & a shark was swimming around her*

Baby Penguin: Help! Mama! Hurry!

Male Penguin: I can't reach her!

*The penguins had made a chain but it wasn't long enough*

Female Penguin: SOMEBODY HELP US!

*Sonic looked over a another glacier to see male colbat blue penguin with green eyes & a male green walrus with blue eyes hopping along the ice*

Sonic: Mightier than a hurricane! Braver than a killer whale! *the walrus landed on a block of ice & sent the penguin into an icicle. he fell in the snow with the tip, holding it like a sword* Faster than a moray eel! It's the fearless adventurers -

Tommy: Slash explorers!

Sonic: Titanic Sonic and his trusty sidekick, Tommy!

Male Penguin 2: Oh no!

Male Penguin 3: Not them!

*Sonic & Tails started climbing down the chain*

Sonic: This is it, Tommy.

Male: Penguin 4: Oh no! Not the walrus!

Sonic: We're finally gonna be heroes for real.

Tommy: Yeah, they're not gonna laugh at us anymore.

*Sonic was just to grab the baby when he noticed the shark fin*

Sonic: SHARK!

*They started to panic & climb back up the ladder. The female penguin had to let go & they fell on the ice, catapulting the baby into her Mother's arms. Sonic & Tommy looked under the ice & saw a hammerhead shark. They panicked again & sent them & the other penguins into the cliff*

Sonic: Well, that wasn't so bad. *suddenly, the cliff colasped & they all landed on top of the shark. they all pop out of the snow, unharmed* Another plan, perfectly executed.

Female Penguin: What did you think you were doing!?

Tommy: We were just trying to be heroes.

Female Penguin: You call abandoning my baby heroic!? You two boys almost got us all killed!

Male Penguin 5: Some fearless heroes.

Male Penguin 6: More like zeroes.

*They all laughed. Sonic & Tommy walked away sulking*

Sonic: Go ahead, laugh your stinking tuxedos off! We'll show you . . . Someday.

*They kept sulking until Oliver popped out of the water in front of them*

Sonic: Uh, excuse me? *Sonic & Tommy jumped away in fear* You don't have to be scared of me. I won't hurt you.

Sonic: Scared? Who said anything about being scared? Don't you know a evasive maneuver when you see one!

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora.

Tommy: This here's Sonic and I'm Tommy.

Sonic: Excuse me, Mr. I-Spill-My-Guts-To-Total-Strangers. You just blew our cover!

Tommy: I was just trying to be friendly.

Sora: Uh, guys, I really need to get going, so if you could tell me how . . .

Tommy: Aww, see? Now he's gonna leave and it's all your fault.

Sonic: My fault!?

Sora: Guys?

Sonic: He's probably allergic to blubber.

Tommy: Oh, yeah. Well maybe he dosen't like BIRDS THAT CAN'T FLY!

Sora: Guys?

Sonic: Well you can't fly either.

Tommy: And you walk funny.

Sora: Guys!

Sonic: Oh yeah, well . . . YOU CAN'T FLY -

Sora: GUYS! *they both looked at him* Do either of you know how to get to Atlantica? I don't have much time.

Tommy: Why do you have to get to Atlantica?

Sora: I need to get something that was stolen from a friend. If I don't I'll turn back into . . .

Tommy: A what? Turn back into a what?

Sora: A Mobian.

Sonic:*gasp* I knew there was something unfishy about you. Tough break, kid. Drop us a line, let us know how it all works out.

*He started to walk away, but Tommy stopped him*

Tommy: We'll take you.

Sora: You will?

Sonic: We will?

Tommy:*whispering* He's a citizen in distress, it's our big chance.

*Sonic looked at Sora smiling at him hopefully*

Sonic: Ooh. Oh, boy. I can't believe I'm doing this. Somebody stop me. Alright then, we're in. *Tommy dove into the water* On to Atlantica!

*All three of them swam through the water together*

*Sonic singing*

Taming the tides

Swarming the seas

*He showed off karate moves to a gold fish*

Beware barracuda

Drop to your knees

*He turned around & saw a real barracuda. He, Tails, & Sora hid behind a rock*

Defending our friends

And enemies

As big as a whale

Sora: But with a much smaller tail.

Facing the foe with our

Fearless flukes

Daring the dastards

To put up their dukes

Great globs of gore

*All three landed on an island where a volcano was erupting*

We'll storm the shore

And seek the unknown

Tommy: Then can we go home?!

*They were now riding a tidal wave*

*Sonic & Tommy singing*

Titanic Sonic and Daring Tommy

Adventures slash explorers

Titanic Sonic and Daring Tommy

Adventures slash explorers

Our gallant quest

To do our best

And smile for our adorers

Sora: We'll save the day!

Tommy: And make a splash!

*Sonic & Tommy singing*

Titanic Sonic and Daring Tommy

*They landed on a ship wreck*

*Sonic singing*

We'll clobber those crabs

With their clammy claws

*Tommy singing*

We'll sever those sharks

With their savage jaws

*Sonic singing*

The battle is fierce

*Tommy singing*

And mercifully brief

*Gold & jewels rained down on them*

*Sora singing*

The conquering

Heroes return

As Kings of the reef

*Sonic singing*

We'll dine with the best

Dressed with a flair

Climb every mountain

Because it's there

Come on, follow me

we'll make history

*Tommy got stuck between two rocks until Sora got him free*

To courage, to us

Sora: The Trident!

Tommy: Or bust!

*All three went to the surface*

*Sonic, Tommy, & Sora singing*

Titanic Sonic and Daring Tommy

Adventures slash explorers

Titanic Sonic and Daring Tommy

Adventures slash explorers

Sonic: We'll save the day!

Tommy: And make a splash!

*One by one they dove back into the water*

Sora: Sora!

Sonic: Sonic!

Tommy: And Daring Tommy!

*Sonic, Tommy, and Sora singing*

All for three

And three for one

Atlantica

Here we come

*They swam over a hill & right in front of them was Atlantica*

Sora: I knew it! It's real! Atlantica.

* * *

*Once again, Zero was watching through his cauldron*

Zero: That's right, little Prince, just a bit further. Cloak! Dagger! Go and make sure that no one interferes with his return.

*The two stingrays swam away*


	6. Atlantica

Atlantica

* * *

*Back at Atlantica, Abigail was getting frantic as she swam up to her Father & Hamlin*

Abigail: Have you heard anything, Daddy? I've been searching everywhere, but I haven't - Lacey!

*She hugged a little white female, brown eyed Mer-Rabbit with a magenta tail & tank top, but she quickly swam out of her arms*

Little Mer-rabbit: MOOOOMMMMY!

*She swam behind a rock*

?:*off-screen* Now what?

*An older version of the little girl came out, only her hair was in a long braid*

Abigail: Sorry.

Lacey: Abby?

Abigail: Lacey?

Lacey: Abby!

*The two girls hugged*

Abigail: Oh, I've missed you! Wow. You've really changed *notices the ring on her left hand* and your married! Who's the lucky man?

Lacey: Mighty.

Abigail: I'm so sorry I missed your wedding.

Lacey: It's okay. *suddenly, 4 Mer-Mobian kids swam by them (2 rabbits & 2 armadillos). They started knocked a clam shell around with their tails* Children, what did your Father and I saw about playing "Kick the Clam" on the reef?

Little Mer-armadillo: Sorry, Mom.

Lacey: Kids . . . *Abigail looked down sad* I'm sorry about Oliver.

Abigail: Lacey, I really need your help.

Lacey: Wild seahorses couldn't stop me.

*The two girls hugged again. They soon left with King Robert & Sebastian. Lacey's kids followed them. After they left, Sora, Sonic, & Tommy swam towards Atlantica. Sora was in awe of everything he saw*

Sora: It's so beautiful.

*He started swimming on his back until he bumped into a female fuschia Mer-hog with peach skin, pink haired, blue eyes & a red tail wearing a red tank top about his age*

Sora & Sonia: Whoa! Sorry, my fault.

*Sora looked at her & blushed*

Sora: . . . Fault . . .

Sonia: Hi. I don't think I've seen you around here. What's your name?

Sora: I'm . . . Sor . . . Sor . . .

Sonia: Hey, guys! *a male green Mer-hog with yellow eyes & a dark orange tail & a male tan Mer-lion with orange hair, teal eyes, & a teal tail (both about his age) over to her* Meet Sor.

Manic: Yo!

Cyrus: Hey, you wanna hang out with us?

*Sora had just nodded yes when Sonic got in between them*

Sonic: All right, all right. Break it up. Break it up! There's nothing to see here. Move along. *whispering to Oliver* Come on Mr. Popularity. *takes Sora's wrist* We have a previous engagement, remember?

*Sora looked back at the three teens*

Sonia:*waving at him* Maybe I'll catch you later!

*He waved back as he, Sonic, & Tommy went around a corner*

Sonic: This is what happens when you bring a country fish to the big city.

Sonia: Was that a penguin?

* * *

*The three boys entered the palace throne room. They gasped in awe*

Tommy: Nice crib.

*They saw three Mer-Mobians setting a table near the throne & hid behind a statue*

Sora:*whispering* Come on, follow me. *they dove under the table. They peeked out & saw King Robert swimming towards his throne* That must be him. *King Robert sat on his throne & pulled out two hinged seashell picture frames* He looks sad. He doesn't look like a thief.

Sonic:*whispering* They never do.

*Sora looked to the right*

Sora:*whispering* Look, there it is!

*The other two looked at the trident*

Sonic:*whispering* A fork? We're risking our tails for a fork?

*The picture frames Robert was looking at had his Grandchildren's baby pictures. He looked up & saw people decorating the throne room*

King Robert: We haven't time for this. I want every available Mer-Mobian man searching! Find him! FIND HIM!

*He knocked the table away, but never noticed Sora & his friends hiding underneath it. Sonic & Tommy went back under the table & Sora hid behind a vase of flowers. King Robert turned back to the table when he noticed it shaking. Underneath, Sonic & Tails were shaking in fear*

Sonic:*whispering* Tommy, if... If this is the end, I just want you to know, pal, I'm sorry I said that thing about the blubber.

Tommy:*whispering* Well, I'm sorry about the fish breath.

Sonic:*whispering* Yeah . . . You never said anything about that.

Tommy:*whispering* But I was thinking it.

*Just as King Robert was about to remove the table cloth, a male orange, blue eyed Mer-Fox swam into the room*

Tails: King Robert, your daughter has returned!

*As soon as he was gone, Sora swam over to the trident. Sonic & Tommy came out from under the table. They both breathed a sigh of relief*

Tommy: That was close.

*They looked at Sora who was hesitating to take the trident*

Sonic: Oh, sure, that's it. Take your time. Kick back. Relax. Let's all just linger here and die!

*King Robert came back towards the throne room with Abigail, Lacey, & Hamlin.

King Robert: I'm sure he'll turn up soon.

Tommy: He's coming back!

*Sora grabbed the trident & it glowed has he pulled it from the stand. But in the process, his locket fell from his neck*

Sora: My locket!

*He was about to go get it, until Tommy grabbed him & they swam out of the room. The King, Hamlin, Abigail, & Lacey all entered the throne room*

Lacey: Don't worry, Abby. We'll find him.

*Abigail just looked around nervously until she saw something that made her gasp*

Abigail: Daddy, the trident!

*They all turned to the stand to find it empty. Hamlin went to it*

Hamlin: But that's not possible! Nobody could remove the trident from this stand except you sir. You or one of your descendants!

*Abigail looked down at the floor & saw something familiar*

Abigail: Sora . . .

*She picked up the locket*

Hamlin: Who I was supposed to be watching. Go ahead crack me open! Make a crab cake out of me, sire!

Abigail: But how could he have gotten here?

King Robert: Zero . . . If he gets his hands on my trident . . . *to his guards* DOUBLE THE SEARCH PARTIES! I WANT EVERY CREATURE IN THE OCEAN ON PATROLS!

Guards: Yes, sir!

*Abigail looked up as two shadows swam above her. She looked up & saw Cloak & Dagger*

Abigail: Wait a minute. I know those two.

*She & Lacey swam after them*

Hamlin: It's all my fault. If I had just paid a little more attention. Instead of blabbering on and on and on and on and on. From now on, Your Majesty, nothing gets past . . . *notices he's all alone* Hmm? . . . Me . . .

* * *

*Sonic & Tommy jumped out of the water, cheering with joy*

Sonic: We did it!

*They stopped celebrating when they saw Tommy by a rock looking sad. They went to him*

Sora: All this time, Atlantica was never far away from home.

*They all looked at the castle with the wall around it*

Tommy: This is your home?

Sora: It used to be.

Sonic: Whoa, what a pad! Talk about your curb appeal. But what's with the wall? I know good fences make good neighbors, but isn't that a bit much?

Tommy: Yeah, what are you trying to keep out.

Sora: It wasn't built to keep something out. It was built to keep me in. Come on, let's go. *Sonic & Tommy cheered again. Oliver looked back at his childhood home**in his mind* _Goodbye, Mom, Dad, Maria. I love you._

*They all began to swim back to the Tundra*


	7. Final Showdown

Final Showdown

* * *

Note: Long Chapter ahead

* * *

*The three friends were just outside of Zero's cave*

Sonic: You know, kid, the three of us, we make a pretty good team.

Tommy: And once you're a permanent Mer-Hog, we'll be friends forever.

Sonic: We'll be inseparable!

Tommy: Nothing will ever come between us.

*A shark fin went in between them*

Sonic & Tommy: SHARK!

*They both swam away in a panic*

Sora: No! Wait! It's just . . .

*The shark fin revealed to be Undertow*

Undertow:*chuckles* Leaving so soon boys? What can I say, when you got it, you got it. *sees the trident* Hey, you got it! Buddy, your my new hero! Let's go! It's time for some magic.

Sora: But . . . But my friends.

Undertow: Ha! You mean you call those two yellow-bellied sea slugs your friends?! Come on, you wanna be a real Mer-Hog or what?

*They went into the cave*

* * *

*Abigail & Lacey were still following Cloak & Dagger until they were outside Zero's cave*

Abigail:*whispering* So there it is. Swim back as fast as you can and tell my Father. I'll try to find Oliver.

Lacey:*whispering* But if that Warlok is in there, and then there's that mean little shark, and then those manta rays come. *Abigail rolled here eyes. somethings never change* And then he takes out those creepy tentacles... So suction cups stick to your face, and, and... No way your in there alone.

Abigail:*whispering* But Lacey, if we both go in, who's going to tell Daddy where Zero's lair is?

*Suddenly, Storm landed behind them*

Storm: What's with all the whisperin' about?! Is Sora around here? Did you find him yet? If he -

*Abigail grabbed his beak*

Abigail:*whispering* Storm, get down and be quiet! Wait a minute, Storm can get help. *Lacey gave her a look* Storm, I need you to pay very close attention.

Lacey:*whispering* We're doomed.

*She face-palmed*

* * *

*Inside, Sora had just entered the main room of the cave:

Zero: There you are, kid! I was getting worried. And look, you've brought back my trident. Clever boy.

*Undertow swam around Sora frantically*

Undertow: Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him! *Zero grabbed him & threw him on the chair behind him* Hey -

*Zero covered his mouth with a tentacle*

Zero: Just ignore him, kid. He's got a little size issue. *Sora looked at him confused* Now, if you'll just hand over -

*Suddenly, Abigail & Lacey swam into the room*

Abigail: Sora don't!

Sora: Mom!?

Abigail: Don't listen to him, I -

*They both looked at each other shocked*

Abigail & Sora: Your a Mer-Hog/Mer-Cat!?

Zero: Abigail! How nice of you to come. And you've brought Macey with you.

Lacey: The name's Lacey! *Undertow got in her face* Grrr yourself, pipsqueak.

Undertow: Get that thing and hit me. One bite and she's shrimp toast.

Zero: Kiddo, hand me my trident now.

*Sora wasn't listening. He was still in shock & felt betrayed*

Sora: All this time and you never told me or Maria.

Zero: Kept the most important secret in her whole life from her own children.

Abigail: Please, give it to me, Sora.

Zero: No, hand it to me. It's for your own good.

Abigail: He's lying!

Zero: I've given you what you always wanted. She's the one who lied to you and your sister all these years.

Abigail: I was trying to protect both of you!

Sora: By fencing us in!? You knew how much I loved the sea! Why did you keep the truth from me and Maria!?

Abigail:*putting her hands on his shoulders* Sora, listen to me. If there was one thing in my life that I could do over . . .

*Sora pulled away*

Sora: Too late, Mom.

Abigail: SORA, NO!

*He gave the trident to Zero & he cackled as red lighting filled the room*

Zero: ALL THE POWER OF THE SEVEN SEAS AT MY COMMAND!

Undertow: Hello! Can we get with the program!? It's still a small world down here!

*Zero grabbed Abigail with a tentacle & covered her mouth*

Sora: Mom!

*He was stopped by the trident*

Zero: Your Mommy was only trying to protect you from Moi! What she did, she did out of... *cupped Abigail's chin* Love. *Abigail pulled away* And little Sora's been a very naughty boy. Stealing from his own Grandfather.

Sora: My . . . My Grandfather?

Zero: King Robert! Ruler of Atlantica, commander in chief of all of the oceans! Or at least he was until a certain little thief came along.

Sora: You tricked me!

Zero: You've got no one to blame but yourself. *Sora looked down ashamed. Zero whispered in his ear* Tell me, Sora, is being a Mer-Hog everything you dreamed? Was is worth it?

*He grabbed Sora with another tentacle & threw him into a smaller cave in the wall. Lacey swam to him*

Lacey: Sora!

*Zero closed the opening with the trident, creating a ice wall*

Zero: Oh, and by the way, your time as a Mer-Hog has just about expired *leaving the cave* Catch you later. I've got bigger fish to fry!

Undertow: Bigger fish! Now there's an idea!

*They left the cave. Lacey & Sora banged on the ice wall, trying to break it*

Lacey: We've gotta keep trying.

*They kept banging*

Sora: It's no use. It's too thick. *he sat on the floor & cried* I've ruined everything.

* * *

*Outside the cave, Sonic & Tommy were feeling ashamed of themselves*

Sonic: We're guppies, man. Jellyfish.

Tommy: The great Sonic and Tommy. Cowards slash losers

Sonic: Well, at least we're alive.

Tommy: If you wanna call this living?

*Suddenly, an idea popped into Sonic's head*

Sonic: Okay, on the one hand we can live a long healthy live, as disgusting, pathetic, cowardly, . . .

Tommy: Worms?

Sonic: That's good. Good. Cowardly worms. On the other hand, we could gather our courage, if we had any, and storm the fortress and be heroes.

Tommy: Yeah, until they hack us up into fish bait.

Sonic: Your right.

*Suddenly, there was a flash of red from the cave*

Tommy:*gasp* Sora's in there. He could be in big trouble. He may really need our help.

Tommy: So what's it gonna be? A lifetime as worms? Or two minutes as heroes?

*Suddenly, a pillar of ice rose from the cave. Zero was on top of the pillar, sitting on a throne of ice, holding the trident & Abigail in his tentacles*

Zero: All hail King Zero!

Undertow: I'm hailing! I'm hailing!

*Shadow's ship came into view being led by Storm*

Scuttle: Hold on, sweetie! The cavalry is coming!

*Shadow looked up from the helm & saw Abigail in Zero's tentacles*

Shadow: Abigail!

Zero: Ah. Prince Shadow. Come to join the party? We're having a blast! *he shot a blast at an iceberg & a huge slice of it fell & smashed the ship. all the sailors were able to get to safety, along with Shadow & Muttski* Oh, how dear Breezie would have adored this.

*Just then, the King appeared, riding a clam shell pulled by dolphins & leading an army of Mer-Mobian soldiers*

King Robert: ZERO!

Zero: King Robert!? Oh, please! Is that the best you can do!?

King Robert: Release my daughter, surrender my Grandson and I shall spare you!

Zero: Ooh, watcha gonna do? Throw the crab at me? *laughing*

Undertow: Face it, Robert, YOUR ALL WASHED UP!

*Hamlin started snapping his claws at him*

Hamlin: I'm gonna teach you some manners!

Undertow: Now look at me, I'm bait. *suddenly, a blast of red light hit him. Zero blew the trident with a smug look. suddenly, a giant shark rise out of the water* Oh, yeah! Look out!

Shadow: Where's Sora!? What have you done with him!?

Zero: Oh, you wanna join your son? *Cloak & Dagger wrapped their tails around Shadow's ankles* Well, I think that can be arranged.

*Suddenly, the two stingrays pulled Shadow under the ice*

Abigail: Shadow!

*Sebastian dove after Shadow. Storm pulled on Zero's hair*

Storm: You are a very bad dog! *while Zero was distracted, Abigail got loose from his tentacles. Zero hit him with the trident* Very bad . . .

*Abigail dove in the water to save her husband. Sebastian pinched Cloak & Dagger's tails & they let go of Shadow. But pulled him along for the ride*

* * *

*Meanwhile, Sonic & Tommy were going into Zero's lair to find their friend. Suddenly, Undertow appeared behind them*

Undertow:*chuckles* Going somewhere boys?

Sonic: We were just looking for the little penguin's room.

Tommy: Well, it's been nice knowing you.

*He jumped on top of Undertow*

Sonic: Now that's one brave hunk of blubber.

Tommy:*wrestling with Undertow* I'll hold him! You go find Oliver!

*Tip swam into the cave*

* * *

*In the opening, as the sun disappeared from the sky outside, Sora felt a sharp pain go through him*

Sora: What's . . . What's happening? *in a swirl of red light, his tail turned back into legs & he was wearing his white tank top again* Oh no!

*He struggled to breath*

* * *

*Meanwhile, Undertow was chasing Sonic down the cave, with Tommy holding onto his fin*

Sonic: I thought you were gonna hold him!

Tommy: I am holding him!

As Sonic dodged a bit, he was sent flying into the air & landed on Undertow's nose*

Sonic: Nice fishy. Big fishy.

*They dove under & with another snap, Undertow had Sonic in his mouth*

Tommy: Sonic!

*He jumped onto Undertow's face, completely blinding him*

* * *

*In the small cave, as Lacey & Sora banged on the ice, Lacey saw a giant shadow heading towards the ice. She quickly pulled Sora out of the way & Undertow crashed into the wall completely smashing it open. Tommy swam over to him & all of Undertow's teeth fell out, showing Sonic completely unharmed*

Sonic: Another plan, perfectly executed

Lacey: Sora!

*They turned around & saw Lacey holding Sora, who was unconscious*

Sonic: Uh oh.

*They went to help her get Oliver to the surface*

* * *

*Meanwhile, Hamlin was still being pulled by the stingrays. They tried to smash him into a icicle, but he tied their tails together & they got tied up instead*

* * *

*Lacey, Sonic & Tommy were able to get Sora to the surface. Next to them was Abigail, who was holding Shadow in her arms*

Zero: FOOLS! I have the trident now. And all the creatures of the sea ARE IN MY POWER! *more pillars of ice rose from the water, creatling a palace of ice* I'M THE NEW KING OF THE SEA AND YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME!

*He started zapping everyone, forcing them to bow*

Sonic: This can't be good for the lower back!

Zero: PATHETIC FOOLS! WATCH AND SEE HOW UTTERLY POWERFUL I CAN BE!

*He then zapped Abigail*

Sora: MOM!

Zero: THE END BEGINS FOR ALL OF YOU WITH FINS! *laughs* *Oliver looked down at his feet. gathering his courage, he ran for the ice palace. he jumped from pillar to pillar as they rose up from the water* That's it Robert! BOW DOWN! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!

*He zapped Robert*

Hamlin: No, Your Majesty, you mustn't!

King Robert: I'm sorry, Hamlin; I have no choice.

*Zero sighed in bliss*

Zero: Ahh. Dreams do come true. SEE THAT, MOM AND DAD!? WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE NOW!? *Sonic climbed up behind him* It's over Robert! I sentence you to OBLIVION! *suddenly, Sora jumped from behind him & took the trident. as soon as he did, everyone stopped bowing* You. Just what do you think you're going to do with that?

*Sora pointed the wrong end at him*

Sora: Stay back!

Zero:* laughing* Wrong end, Kiddo!

*He grabbed Sora around the ankle with a tentacle & pulled him towards him. Sora then stabbed the sharp end into another tentacle. Zero screamed in pain*

Sora: Grandpa! I think is belongs to you!

*He threw the trident towards Robert*

Zero: NOOOOOO!

*He pushed Sora out of the way & reached for the trident. Sora screamed as he fell. Tommy leaped forward & caught him on his stomach. The King caught his trident*

King Robert: Never again will you or yours threaten my family! There will be no escape for you! Ever!

*A blast from the trident encased Zero in ice. The ice palace began to crumble. Sonic pushed Tommy & Sora away from the falling chunks of ice. Zero sank to the bottom of the sea, along with the picture of Breezie*


	8. Here on the Land and Sea

Here on the Land and Sea

* * *

*Shadow carried his son across the ice*

Sora: Dad?

Shadow: Oh, Sora . . . I was so afraid we'd lost you.

*He put Sora down in front of Abigail*

Sora: I'm sorry, Mom.

*He hugged her*

Abigail: No, sweetie, we're sorry. We should have told you and your sister the truth.

Sora: I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just hoped... I'd be a better Mer-Mobian than a hedgehog.

Abigail: Oh, Sora, sweetie, it doesn't matter if you have fins or feet. We love you for who you are on the inside. Our very brave little boy.

King Robert: Just like your Mother.

Sora: Oh, Grandpa.

*He hugged his Grandfather. Robert hugged back*

King Robert: Sora, I don't blame you for wanting to join us Mer-folk, and because your my Grandchildren, I'm giving you and your sister a most precious gift. A choice: you two can come to Atlantica with me or you can return to your home on land. It's up to you & Maria.

*Sora thought for a minute & then smiled*

Sora: I have a better idea.

* * *

*A few days later, Sora stood on a rock outside the wall holding the trident (he was wearing (look up "Prince Silver - Cosium Outfits - Casual Outfit" by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt"). He shot a blast from the trident & the wall completely disappeared. His family, along a crowd of people, were right behind it (Shadow was wearing (look up "Prince Shadow - Cosium Outfits - Casual Outfit " by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt") & holding Maria in his arms. Abigail had her feet back & was wearing a white shirt, a red ribbon around her waist & a dark blue shirt (look up "Gender Bender: Prince Eric" by "kawaiibrit" on "DeviantArt")*

Sora: Now we can all be together!

*Abigail looked at her son with a smile. He waved at her before giving the trident back to the King*

*Hamlin singing*

I feel the music playing

It's swing and it's swaying

Life is a rapsody

*Sora dove into the water*

Whoo

Today we're so delighted

Today we're all united

Here on the land and sea

*Mer-Mobians rose from the water*

I see the sails are sailing

Even the whales are whaling

We're swimming fancy free

*Sora & Maria tackled the King in a hug

We're feeling better now

We sing together now

Here on the land and sea

*Shadow picked Abigail up bridal style & carried her into the water*

La-de-da

We got the beat

*Abigail kissed Shadow*

Move your fins

And move your feet

*Sora hugged Sonic & Tommy*

Life is sweet

Life is grand

Blowing bubbles

With the brass bass band

Everybody now

*Bartleby & the two girls looked down at Oliver & his friends from a bridge*

Sora: Come on in! There's plenty of water for everyone!

*Bartleby & the two girls smiled & jumped into the water. Abigail swam with her two children*

*Abigail singing*

There's no more stormy weather

*She put the locket around Sora's neck*

*Sora singing*

Now we can sing together

*Abigail, Sora, & Maria singing*

In perfect harmony

*with Hamin*

We're feeling better now

We sing together now

Here on the land and sea

*Hamlin singing*

Those on land sing

Crowd: La - dee - dah - doh

Those below sing

Fish: Lo - dee - doh - doh

Life is sweet

As sweet can be

On the land and on the sea

Everybody sing

Shadow: Come on, Harvey, join us! The waters great!

Harvey Who: I think not sir. The very idea seems rather absurd -

*Muttski ran into him & they both fell into the water*

*Hamlin singing*

We're feeling better now

We sing together now

Here on the land and sea

*Sonia was doing the backstroke until she bumped into Sora*

Sonia: Whoa! Sorry.

Sora: Sorry.

*They turned to face each other & blushed*

Sonia: Hi.

Sora: Hi.

*All singing*

We're feeling better now

We sing together now

Here on the land and sea

*King Robert created a rainbow in the sky*

**THE END**


End file.
